


Final Dressing Fitting

by sheepsleep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Day 7, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Victuuri Week, Weddings, alternate careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsleep/pseuds/sheepsleep
Summary: Day 7 of the Victuuri Week Event, AU: Alternate CareersViktor does the final fitting of his fiancé into his wedding dress. The two have fun along the way.





	Final Dressing Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread outside myself. I hope you guys enjoy it. I liked writing and sure some parts can be better, but eh. Writing is a learning process.
> 
> Anyway, words in _italics_ are said in Russian. I just didn't have confidence to use actual Russian words for pet names.

“Hold still, Yuuri, or I am going to poke you with a pin,” Viktor scolded continuing to pin the sides of the white dress, bringing in the material just a little against the danseur's body. Yuuri straightened out, standing tall, but Viktor could see the slight tremble in the other's body. He grinned.

“Is it to strong for you, _sweetie_?” he inquired, running his hand down Yuuri's back, lingering on his ass before giving it a gentle tap. Yuuri rocked slightly into his hand.

“I-I'm goo-od,” Yuuri responded, his voice normal if you didn't know him well. Viktor noted the shake to it and smile.

“My poor _sweetie _,” he teased as he moved back to observe the wedding dress with a critical eye. “Turn, slowly.”__

__The danseur did as directed, turning around in the pedestal with just a slight tremble in his thighs (visible through the lace and tulle of the fluffy and short skirt)._ _

__It was perfect, just needed to hem the sides and make sure, “You need to maintain your weight,” Viktor reminded. “This is prefect. You'll be beautiful.”_ _

__Yuuri blushed, turning his face away hands trembling at his sides, “It's beautiful.”_ _

__“You are. At any wei—”_ _

__“I know,” Yuuri said with the smile that Viktor loved. The one that sent tingles through his body, when that smile covered his face and shone through his eyes. “I wanted to be an ideal weight for our wedding. It's important to me, and well...it's less stress on my knees. Also have you seen my shape in this? Everyone is going to envy you and I...I like that thought.”_ _

__Yuuri blinked and then promptly blushed, the red going down his neck to his chest, visible beneath the lace and sheer tulle illusion neckline. He covered his face with his hands, the trembles becoming more pronounce._ _

__“Silver. Silver. I need out of this dress before I dirty it.”_ _

__With a jerk and a wince (he shoved both hands into his back pockets, one of them held his cupcake pin holder though he thankfully wasn't pricked or stuck), he brought out the remote control for the vibrator, turning the setting to low (Yuuri said “silver” not “bronze” and he knew his fiancé's limitations)._ _

__With quick hands, Viktor unbuttoned the dress (they looked so perfect against Yuuri's spine, no zipper or corset back on his darling) and helped Yuuri slip it off, careful of the pins as before placing it carefully on the hanger on the door. Next to it was another hanger complete with a full tulle and lace skirt, perfect and conservative for the ceremony. He really enjoyed the “reception” part of the dress more, but Yuuri's family was oddly conservative when it came to their son and daughter and marriage (and sex. Oh how he hated that part, but there were ways around it and the two of them had explored it all)._ _

__“Color?”_ _

__“Gold.”_ _

__Yuuri had taken the moment to breath, to calm down. His body looked more relaxed and at ease as well. His cock stood at attention though, restrained by the open backed panties he had given Yuuri to wear earlier._ _

__“Good. Now, take your panties off and go sit in the chair with your legs spread out over the arms. I want to see you stretch while showing off that slutty hole of yours.”_ _

__Yuuri nodded, slipping the panties from his hips and down his legs delicately, making sure he didn't snag on the delicate lace. He placed them with the rest of his clothes before sitting on the chair, easily settling into an almost split._ _

__“That is such a pretty view,” Viktor cooed, enjoying the , “Now remove the vibe so I can see as far into that slutty hole of yours as I can.”_ _

__With a needy groan, Yuuri reached down using one hand to help support one thigh, and the other to grasp the vibe. He pulled it out quickly, gasping as it popped out._ _

__That pink hole, though? It twitched and gaped, appearing almost sad to be so empty when it was once full. (Viktor's opinion was most likely biased, even more so when Yuuri whined at being so empty.)_ _

__“Thats good, _darling _; it looks so perfect and empty. I just adore it.”___ _

____Yuuri's blush seemed to deepen from the phrase, sending pleased tingles down Viktor's spine as he unzipped his pants and drew out his own hard cock. The pre-cum made it easy to rub himself as he took in the view._ _ _ _

____Only..._ _ _ _

____Viktor squeezed himself hard at the base._ _ _ _

____“ _Darling_ , take the vibe and rub it against your cock. That is the only way you're getting off tonight.”_ _ _ _

____A simple push of a button brought the vibe back on, and with a shaking hand Yuuri touched it to his cock gasping at the sensation._ _ _ _

____“Good boy,” Viktor praised. “Move it up and down. Yes, just like that.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri followed the instructions with moans and sensual movements of his body as he reacted to vibrations of the vibrator on his sensitive flesh._ _ _ _

____“Does it feel good?”_ _ _ _

____“Y-yes,” Yuuri responded, his body leaning back into to the chair. It looked like he was both fleeing from and leaning into the vibrator. “It feels good. So good.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor groaned in response, one hand gripping tightly to his cock. “Press it to the tip.”_ _ _ _

____“Nngh!” Yuuri held back his sounds, biting into his lip as he pressed the toy to the top of his cock, Viktor turning the vibrations up one notch higher. Yuuri toes curled in response to the vibrations, his legs stretched out despite the way the rest of his body curled inward. “V-Vitya,” Yuuri panted, “I'm go-going to come. Please can I?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, _darling_. Come for me.”_ _ _ _

____It didn't take long for Yuuri to come, his body uncurling and those toes on those perfect (though Yuuri would disagree) feet spreading out as he shook and came._ _ _ _

____Viktor wished he could paint this moment. Wished he had his phone recording this beautiful moment._ _ _ _

____“Vitya, I need you to come too. Please come on my face?” Yuuri's body was so relaxed in the chair now, his legs still over the arm rests, loose and content in posture. He looked hungry though, his eyes watching Viktor's lazy hand upon his cock, slowly rubbing and thumbing the head as he took in his fiancé._ _ _ _

____“Of course. On the floor, _darling _.”___ _ _ _

______Yuuri moved his legs slowly, sinking to the floor with his legs folded and spread out. He looked cute, Viktor decided and made sure to tell Yuuri he thought so. The blush returned, but the hungry looked remained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mouth open and hands out, darling. I don't know if you deserve this treat; I have to remind you each time,” Viktor teased. Yuuri knew it was in jest, but responded promptly as the danseur opened his mouth and cupped his hands together at his chin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please Vitya?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh course, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And it didn't take long. Viktor had been hard throughout the entire fitting appointment._ _ _ _ _ _

______He came with a groan, his semen hitting Yuuri across the face and hands (thankfully missing his hair and eyes and glasses). Between the two of them, with gentle fingers, they wiped off Yuuri's face and slipped it into Yuuri's waiting mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri grinned and teased Viktor with a soft “Vkusno.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The cuddled close for a few minutes after, sipping water from a bottle Yuuri had in his duffel bag before the danseur redressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can't wait until I get to marry you,” Yuuri told him after dressing, a blush returning to his face as he said it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor didn't say anything in response, simply kissed his fiancé as they held hands. He figured, when Yuuri responded to his smile, that his expression said it all._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______They had met at a party held by an acquaintance they knew through other people. It was a dull party, but Viktor had found something about Yuuri to be interesting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Okay, it was the horrible suit and tie._ _ _ _ _ _

______And bright brown eyes of a danseur that didn't care if he was the worst dressed in the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri was very tipsy when he told Viktor just that. “I don't care; what matters to me is if it lets me move.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And Yuuri spun around performing a wonderful pirouette despite his shoes and horrible suit._ _ _ _ _ _

______They then danced the night away and wound up passed out in a guestroom bed together. The following morning they went out to breakfast and just kept talking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri did not know much about fashion, but loved watching Viktor talk about ideas and colors and different cloth._ _ _ _ _ _

______(“I bought the suit at a thrift store,” Yuuri admitted over breakfast with a shrug. The tie and jacket here folded on the booth seat beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor choked on his drink. Yuuri laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alejandro, who brought me along, told me I needed a suit versus what I normally wear. I decided to wear one that would offend him most.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It worked?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course! We still went though, despite how aghast he looked.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What would you have normally worn?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri's eyes light up and a mischievous smile came across his face, “We'll just have to go on a date one evening and you'll get to see.”)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor didn't know much about ballet or other dancing, but loved watching Yuuri move and practice. And complain about other dancers and the drama he found in his current troupe. Yuuri would giggle and fix Viktor's sloppy form whenever they tried ballet together (“Its been years since I did ballet last,” Viktor responded with a pout to Yuuri's teasing.). They mostly enjoyed moving in each other's arms to music playing from one of their phones, making things up as they went._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a weeks after the ballet lesson that Yuuri went, “You're Viktor Nikiforov!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Viktor responded slowly, but accepting the excited hug from his boyfriend. “I told you from the start?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, but not that you did ice skating!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Turns out Yuuri was a fan of his ice skating career, short as it was before a terrible fall as a result of practicing a quad flip shattering his knee. Even after surgery and physical therapy, skating just didn't feel the same. He read fashion magazines while recovering, sitting through shows about fashion with his mothers and Viktor found himself enjoying it more than he ever thought he would._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri had enjoyed ice skating and loved watching Viktor perform, but skating was not what he loved. He loved dancing and ballet and continued that route despite how much joy copying Viktor's performances on the ice with Yuuko brought him. Instead, he did his best to transfer those ice-based performances to the stage._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor thought for a while that Yuuri being a fan would do something to their relationship only he became a fan of Yuuri and Yuuri's dancing. His troupe in Los Angeles enjoyed surprising people and switched around roles and traditional ballets. And Viktor loved watching Yuuri perform (though he got jealous the first few times when watching Yuuri play a love entrance in the story)._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only hitch in their relationship ended up being Yuuri's conservative parents. The Katsuki parents loved each other and married with no problem, only it was a “shot-gun wedding” as Hiroko was pregnant with their daughter Mari. In return they taught their children about safe sex, but also threatened them with disownment if they even thought about having sex before marriage._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We're allowed to use toys,” Yuuri told him the blush across his face so very red and his voice almost shaking. He also refused to look at Viktor as he spoke. “You have no idea how embarrassing it is to shop for adult toys with your parents over your shoulder telling you their opinions on items. And well, getting the rules of dating and exploration between your partner and yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri paused and looked at him before looking down at his hands. “This is normally when people break up with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor was quiet, but touched Yuuri's face; he looked about ready to cry and while he honestly had no idea what to do with someone crying it did look like Yuuri needed a kiss. Or a hug. Kissing was easier, and it surprised Yuuri (a nice bonus!)._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm not going to break up with me,” Viktor responded, rubbing his thumb across Yuuri's cheek. “I like you a lot, and I want to know where our relationship goes from here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It resulted in a crash course of information that sent Viktor reeling for a while, but they explored together and it was honestly fun. They switched when it came to direction each other, leaning how they other looked in pleasure and trying not to laugh when role play went wrong._ _ _ _ _ _

______(“It did not go wrong,” Viktor assured the bundle of blankets where Yuuri was hiding away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What then? It went sideways?” The blankets hissed, shaking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure, you can say that. It went sideways in a good way!” Viktor collapsed onto the blankets, trapping Yuuri in his hold. Makkachin (his beautiful poodle that just adored Yuuri as much as his master) joined the pile happily. “Think of how much fun we can have no playing doctor? Oh my dear sweet patient, you're not pregnant today, but let us have a look to make sure you are nice and healthy.”)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Their relationship, the two quickly found, was everything they wanted and never knew. And after two years, Yuuri proposed with a shy smile and a simple ring with half a snowflake engraved on each (Yuuri had his moments of being romantic that just made Viktor swoon, like when he proposed)._ _ _ _ _ _

______And so Viktor set about designing their wedding outfits._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm not letting you wear a dress designed by someone else!” Viktor was appalled that Yuuri would think otherwise. “Unless it was made by Mother or Uncle, but no. I won't let them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______In the end, Viktor's Mother and Mama's Uncle (Mother's brother-in-law (Mama's brother), and the one who donated the sperm so Viktor could indeed be as close to half of them as possible) designed Viktor's suit and the outfits for all parents of the grooms and groomsmen. Viktor got the grooms-women, and three adorable triplets as flower girls._ _ _ _ _ _

______And of course the Wedding Dress that they both absolutely adored._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______The wedding was picture perfect, somehow. Or maybe the two grooms just didn't notice anything wrong in their joy and love for each other. (It was actually a scarily efficient wedding planner and their troop of minions that made sure things went well.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor looked beautiful in his gray tuxedo (with the faintest hint of pink in the fabric) and a pink tie and gold cufflinks. And Yuuri was beautiful in his dress, the ballroom version for a simple wedding ceremony that had left them in almost tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______(“Don't cry Vitya, you'll ruin your mascara,” Yuuri told him, gently touching his soon-to-be-husband's cheek despite his own watering eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The same can be said for you,” Viktor responded, returning the touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both ignored the sounds of several smart phones taking pictures out in the audience.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______After the ceremony was pictures—so many pictures! Along the balcony with the sun setting in the background. The guests enjoying a lovely cocktail hour in the meanwhile, able to talk and chat an hour away while enjoying an open bar and delicious hors d'oeuvre._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then the reception, in a beautifully decorated ballroom and the couple coming out and Yuuri's dress missing the full skirt. There was delicious food, drink and dancing. (So much dancing. The couple appeared to never leave the dance floor, going back to it time and time again throughout the night.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two did not receive any teasing when they left that night for their wedding suite, they sneaked out struggling to be quiet as they giggled and shushed the other. They ended up passing out on their bed, curled up together atop the sheets. Thankfully, they didn't miss their plane to their honeymoon destination, and finally got to have sex._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just so you know, it was pretty good, but they both decided it was too intimate for sharing._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, the Hiroko and Tetsuya decided “sex” was another person putting any part of their body into that of their child (bodily fluids, tongues for KISSING ONLY, and facials were okay (Yuuri to this day was teased over how red he had gotten when asking that)), but fingers were not. So was them holding a toy and putting it into their child's body. Voyeurism was okay, so was hugging and holding and petting each other's hair.
> 
> Safewords: Gold, SIlver and Bronze instead of Green, Red and Yellow.
> 
> Wedding location is something similar to the [Hotel Casa Del Mar](https://www.wedding-spot.com/venue/364/Hotel-Casa-Del-Mar/). link: 
> 
> Wedding dress based on a Pnina Tornai dress where the bride wanted a removable skirt so it would long for the wedding and shorter for the reception (on some _Say Yes to the Dress_ episode ages ago). I also think Yuuri (and Viktor, they can both rock it) would be beautiful in a wedding dress. The Dress from the episode though didn't have an illusion neckline, that bit was inspired by another dress.


End file.
